Caminos diferentes
by Cath Stark
Summary: ¿Y si Arya fuese retenida en la Fortaleza Roja y Sansa lograse escapar?
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Historia escrita en respuesta al desafío lanzado por Dani Valdez en el foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". El siguiente fue: Arya viviendo la trama de Sansa (retenida en la Fortaleza) y Sansa la de Arya (escapando de la Fortaleza).

* * *

 **Caminos diferentes**

 **I**

—La estúpida de tu hermana se ha esfumado —dijo Joffrey haciendo una mueca—. Madre dice que los guardias la están buscando, y que es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca… —La expresión en su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa cruel y burlona. Arya se fijó en que sus labios eran tan gruesos como dos gusanos—. Pero te tengo a ti. No creerás que me he olvidado lo de tu loba, ¿no?

—¡Nymeria no hizo nada! —gritó Arya.

Supo que aquello no le gustó. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la misma furia que parecía desprender el león rugiente bordado en su pecho.

—Meryn.

El guardia la cogió con rapidez, causándole dolor ahí en donde sus dedos apretaban con fuerza su brazo. La cachetada le nubló la visión y la hizo tambalearse. Arya sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre corriéndole por el labio inferior. Lo miró con gesto hosco, decidida a no llorar.

«No lloraré delante de él —pensó—. Soy una Stark. Tengo que ser tan fuerte como Robb».

El siguiente golpe la hizo caer. Los oídos le zumbaban tanto que, por un momento, temió haber perdido el sentido.

—Más te vale cerrar la boca si quieres conservar todos los dientes —dijo una voz rasposa una vez se fueron. Arya levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos crueles del Perro—. Tu bonita hermana ha desaparecido, ¿no? Ahora te corresponde a ti tomar su lugar.

Arya sintió cómo la rabia volvía a invadirle el cuerpo. El Perro la levantó con brusquedad y la obligó a moverse. Cuando su padre… cuando su padre murió… Todo había sucedido tan rápido que lo recordaba como en sueños. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a Aguja…

«Él mató a Mycah y me quitó a Aguja». El rencor la hacía sentirse mareada.

Y Syrio… pensar en Syrio la avergonzaba todavía más. Él nunca habría dejado que nadie lo atrapase.

—Todavía tengo esa espada tan bonita tuya. No pensarás huir sin ella, ¿verdad? —dijo el Perro una vez estuvieron frente a su recámara.

—Aguja… —Por unos instantes, Arya se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—Si eres lista sabrás ahorrarte un poco de dolor —advirtió al tiempo que abría la pesada puerta de su habitación. La obligó a entrar con menos brusquedad que antes, y la cerró antes de que Arya pudiese hacer más preguntas.

«Si lo que dice es cierto… —pensó, sentada en la cama—. Podría recuperar a Aguja». En su cabeza, se veía a sí misma huyendo de la ciudad. Los dejaría a todos atrás: a la reina, a Joffrey, a Meryn Trant, Boros Blount y Ser Ilyn Payne… y al Perro también. Se obligó a recordar las lecciones de Syrio, prometiéndose no tener miedo.

«El miedo hiere más que las espadas». Arya se tocó el labio inferior y contempló la sangre. Tenía que ser valiente.

...

«Yoren. Padre dijo que se llamaba Yoren».

—Ahora ven aquí. —Yoren agarró toscamente su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Sansa se estremeció al sentir el repugnante olor que desprendía—. Yo tendría que haberme ido, ¿sabes? —No esperó a que contestase—. Tendría que haberme ido, pero me dijeron que tenía que esperar para llevarme a tu padre al Muro. —Desenfundó la daga con su mano libre e hizo un gesto grosero al ver la expresión asustada de Sansa.

—No, mi señor…

—No soy ningún «señor». —El hombre escupió al suelo con desprecio. Sansa se fijó en que había salpicado gotitas de saliva en su barba sucia y enmarañada—. Voy a llevarte a Invernalia junto a los demás reclutas.

Antes de que Sansa pudiese decir algo, un fuerte tirón en el cuero cabelludo la hizo retroceder. Vio cómo caían los mechones de cabello castaño rojizo al suelo, impotente. Mientras el acero le rasguñaba la cabeza, se dijo que no iba a llorar.

Al finalizar, el hermano negro la examinó.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—O-once. —Casi lo había llamado «mi señor».

—¿No has florecido aún?

—No.

—Bien. Eso traería muchas dificultades —gruñó—. Pero aun así… —Entrecerró los ojos, inquieto—. Tendrás que llevar varias pieles encima para disimular, niña. —Escupió al suelo—. Tu padre me dejó escoger de entre las mazmorras, y no creas que estos hombres se parezcan en nada a los caballeros de las canciones o a tus hermanos. La mayoría te violaría antes de entregarte a la reina. Desde ahora eres un niño huérfano. ¿Cómo te llamarás?

Sansa tragó en seco y bajó la vista.

—Robb.

—¿Robb?

—Sí —dijo Sansa. «Como mi hermano. Podré verlo una vez que regrese a Invernalia… Y él salvaría a Arya de la reina y Joffrey». Al pensar en su hermana, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. El anterior rey se llamaba Robert. A nadie le importará que un huérfano lleve su nombre.

—Bien —respondió luego de unos segundos. La expresión en su rostro parecía menos siniestra—. No beberás ni comerás más de lo necesario. Asegúrate de mear siempre en las noches, alejada de los demás. No hables con nadie, y tampoco quiero que levantes sospechas, ¿entendido?

Yoren le entregó las ropas que usarían los futuros hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche. Estaban sucias, malolientes y tan viejas que el color ya no era negro, sino gris. Según él, sería un huérfano que fue encontrado pidiendo limosna medio desnudo en las calles de Desembarco del Rey y que se unió a la Guardia luego de que le prometieran ropas para vestir y comida con la que llenar el estómago.

—Y pagarás tu deuda sirviéndole al reino.

Y a ningún guardia pareció importarle. Buscaban a la hija de Lord Eddard Stark: una doncella alta y hermosa, no a un huérfano asustado y tembloroso (como todos los que se dirigían ahí) que iba arrebujado en las vestimentas sucias y desaliñadas de los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche.


	2. II

**Caminos diferentes**

 **II**

Arya se quedó tendida en la cama un buen rato, sin poder volver a dormir. El fantasma del sueño todavía caía sobre ella como un velo, haciéndola estremecer.

—Nymeria —susurró. Cerró los ojos. Recordaba demasiado bien la mirada de la loba antes de huir. «No quería que la reina la matara». De pronto, sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

Su habitación estaba menos oscura cuando las doncellas entraron con la comida. Arya empezó a vestirse sin mirar la bandeja; no sentía hambre. Se ató con dificultad los lazos del vestido y se acomodó las mangas. Le resultaba incómodo hacerlo, pero era mejor que permitir que las doncellas la vistiesen. Recordaba cuando la reina había ordenado que cambiasen los vestidos que habían sido de Sansa por unos que la princesa Myrcella le prestó «muy gentilmente».

—La princesa fue muy amable —le dijo una de las muchachas mientras se llevaban las sedas y encajes de Sansa.

Pero Arya ni siquiera hablaba con la princesa Myrcella. «Y ella jamás haría eso». Solo Tommen le había hablado un poco cuando Joffrey celebró un torneo por su día del nombre y fue obligada a presenciarlo.

—Este es un asqueroso torneo de pulgas —se había quejado el rey—. Pelean peor que el estúpido de tu hermano. ¡Perro, ayuda a Tommen a subirse!

«Robb sí sabe pelear —pensó Arya con rencor—. Y él te va a derrotar».

Los pequeños príncipes soltaron un gritito de alegría cuando el Gnomo y sus hombres llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja. El enano se había acercado a ella y la miró con esos ojos dispares que incomodaban a tantos.

—Os ofrezco mis condolencias por la muerte de vuestro padre, mi señora —dijo mientras hacía una inclinación—. Y lamento la pérdida de vuestra dulce hermana.

Arya se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. La amabilidad en las palabras del enano la había descolocado.

—Esta es tan idiota como su familia —intervino Joffrey—. Madre decía que su hermana era estúpida, tío.

—Yo sé de alguien que realmente es idiota —respondió Tyrion sin quitar la vista de su sobrino. Joffrey lo miró mientras fruncía el ceño, como si le costara descubrir alguna burla escondida en las palabras de su tío. El Gnomo se giró hacia ella—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar a vuestra hermana, mi señora —ofreció, aunque Arya pudo ver que no se atrevía a albergar esperanzas.

«No es justo», pensaba, triste y enfadada a la vez.

Joffrey había terminado el torneo, disgustado.

Arya se sobresaltó cuando tocaron la puerta. Frente a ella, se alzó la imponente figura del Perro.

—Tal vez sepas guardar silencio esta vez, niña —advirtió a modo de saludo.

Arya habría querido contestarle, pero algo en su mirada la asustaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se encontró preguntando.

—Tu regio hermano ha pasado.

—Robb. —Arya se mordió el labio. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Robb? ¿Y si… y si…?

Pero el Perro bufó.

—El rey solicita tu presencia de inmediato. Ya sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, ¿verdad, niña lobo?

Arya lo siguió, nerviosa. Robb ocupaba sus pensamientos. «Tal vez ha muerto y Joffrey quiere que llore frente a él. —Al rey le parecía divertida la idea de colgar la cabeza de Robb en una pica, tal como había hecho con su padre… Entonces, otra idea igual de horrorosa le cruzó por la cabeza—. Puede que lo hayan capturado y quiera lanzarlo a los lobos». Pero entonces, recordó las palabras del Perro. «Tu regio hermano ha pasado». Ello quería decir que… que Robb estaba vivo.

El Perro la guió hacia el salón del trono. Arya se percató de las miradas hambrientas de su corte.

—Ahí estás —dijo Joffrey—. Te has tardado.

—Las doncellas todavía no terminaban de vestir a la niña —intervino el Perro con voz cargada de indiferencia.

—¿Aún necesitas que te vistan? —preguntó haciendo una mueca—. ¿Es que eres tan estúpida?

Las uñas de Arya se clavaron en la palma de su mano con furia. Contempló los intrincados ropajes del rey. «Seguro que tú sí necesitas ayuda».

—No importa. Mandé a que te llamaran para que respondas por las acciones de tu hermano.

—Robb… —susurró sin pensar.

— Tu hermano —pronunció el rey rechinando los dientes—. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —Apretó los gruesos labios—. Ha vencido al ejército del primo de mi abuelo, Ser Stafford Lannister.

«Y hará lo mismo con los demás», pensó Arya con rabia.

—Tu hermano los atacó por la noche. —Joffrey se paseaba con las manos en la espalda, tan inquieto como furioso—. Esa bestia que lo sigue siempre mató a unos cuantos hombres mientras luchaban. Ser Stafford murió con una lanza que le clavaron en el pecho. —Esperó a que Arya hablase… y al no obtener respuesta, la miró, furioso—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—No —dijo Arya. «El miedo hiere más que las espadas». No quería dejarse intimidar por él.

—¿Son todos los Stark así de idiotas? —Joffrey estaba rojo de la ira; no había obtenido de ella la reacción deseada—. Tal vez necesite hacerte reaccionar a golpes. Eso te gustaría, ¿a que sí? Haría lo mismo con tu hermana si no hubiera desaparecido. Tal vez, hasta habría llegado a colgar su cabeza junto a la de su padre; sería un bonito adorno. Y así haría con todos ustedes, incluyendo a ese asqueroso bastardo.

—¡Jon nunca te hizo nada! —gritó Arya. No dañaría a Sansa, pero no podía permitir que él hablase de Jon.

Los ojos de Joffrey brillaron con satisfacción; lo había conseguido.

—Ser Meryn —susurró.

Arya apenas tuvo tiempo de mover la cabeza. En un instante, la pesada mano del hombre le cruzó el rostro. Perdió el equilibrio… y antes de que cayese de bruces, el guardia la sostuvo con un brazo. Arya advirtió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua; se la había mordido.

—Eso es lo que haré —dijo Joffrey; su voz sonaba lejana—. Capturaré a tu hermano y colgaré su cabeza junto a la de tu padre… pero el resto se lo tiraré a los perros.

Entonces, Arya cayó en cuenta de algo: el guardia la sostenía para volver a golpearla en cuanto Joffrey diese la orden.

—Todavía estás muy callada. Boros.

Arya quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero chocó contra el pecho amplio y duro del otro hombre. No le costó nada rodearla con un brazo… y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el golpe la hizo doblarse del dolor. Cayó al suelo, decidida a no llorar; jamás le daría ese gusto.

—¡De nuevo! —ordenó Joffrey.

Boros Blount la levantó con facilidad y le volvió a golpear con la parte plana de la espada. Esta vez, Arya sollozó y pataleó a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía en las piernas. Escuchaba la voz ronca del Perro, pero no lograba distinguir sus palabras; era como si el dolor le hubiese llegado hasta los oídos. No escuchó nada más que las carcajadas, hasta que…

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —exigió saber alguien.

Las risas cesaron. Arya se estrelló contra el suelo cuando Boros Blount la soltó. Se hizo un ovillo y se quedó ahí, sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo, jamás imaginando que pudiera doler tanto.

—La castigo —dijo Joffrey con simpleza.

—¿Y por qué la castigarías? ¿Ha hecho algo malo? —Era… era…

—Su hermano ha derrotado al ejército Lannister. —Joffrey bufó—. Y no me contestaba.

—¿Acaso la niña controla las acciones de su hermano? —Tyrion Lannister sonaba incrédulo—. ¿Y creías que era necesario arrancarle una respuesta a golpes?

—¡Se quedó callada como una idiota! —contestó Joffrey.

—¿Qué crees que dirá el Joven Lobo cuando se entere del trato que recibe su hermana?

—Yo mismo lo derrotaré y le enseñaré su cabeza antes de colgarla.

—¿Tú mismo? —El enano se veía borroso entre la cortina de lágrimas que cubría sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, añadió—: ¿Tu madre está enterada de la manera cortés con la que tratas a la niña?

Joffrey enrojeció; si era de la rabia, vergüenza o ambas, nadie lo sabía.

Tyrion Lannister anadeó hacia Arya.

—Lady Stark —susurró—. ¿Os podéis levantar?

—Y-yo… —Arya sentía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Quiso levantarse, pero el latigazo de dolor que sintió en el vientre y las piernas se lo impidió.

—Ayúdenla —ordenó—. Llévenla a sus aposentos.

Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron. Arya cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que había abrazado a su padre… y contuvo un sollozo. Quería ser valiente, tan valiente como su hermano Robb… pero ahora se sentía como una niña indefensa.

«Es que lo eres», susurró una voz que no conocía. En la cabeza se le mezclaban las lecciones de Syrio y las palabras de su padre; se le mezclaban sus propios deseos de valentía y fuerza, junto con la tristeza que sentía al estar lejos de su hogar.

No supo cuánto tardaron en llegar. Arya sintió que depositaban su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama… y se quedó tendida de modo que apenas pudiera sentir dolor en el vientre cada vez que respiraba.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que entraron las doncellas junto a dos mujeres cargando una pesada bañera. La llenaron de agua caliente; el vapor acariciaba sus rostros mientras una de ellas se acercaba a Arya, y con tanta gentileza como pudo, la ayudó a levantarse.

—Lady Stark —dijo—. Necesitáis un baño.

Arya sintió como si le dieran mil latigazos en cada pierna cada vez que daba un paso. La muchacha cogió su mano y la guió hasta que estuvo al costado de la bañera. Otra se le acercó y la desvistieron con suavidad para luego ayudarla a entrar.

—Así, con cuidado. Primero un pie. Bien, luego el otro. Así.

El agua caliente le hizo recordar a Invernalia. Arya sintió cómo iba recuperando el sentido mientras echaban perfumes al agua y empezaban a frotarla con suavidad. Una de las jóvenes se encargó de masajearle el cuero cabelludo hasta que su cabello estuvo cubierto de espuma.

—Levante un poco la cabeza, por favor. Así está bien.

Las demás muchachas se detuvieron un momento mientras Arya sentía el agua caerle sobre la espalda. Luego tuvo que estirar los brazos para que se los frotaran.

«No importa, yo ya tenía moretones antes», pensó al verlos. Sansa solía mirarlos sospechosamente cuando Arya se cambiaba, pero no decía nada; tal vez temía preguntar.

Una de las doncellas frotó su brazo izquierdo con más fuerza de la necesaria, y Arya contuvo una queja. A pesar de todo, se dio cuenta y la miró, levemente avergonzada. «Pero nunca por los golpes de los hombres del rey», le susurró una voz, lejana.

El agua ya se había enfriado cuando empezaron a secarla y a vestirla. Arya descubrió que sentía el cuerpo más relajado, y de pronto tuvo muchas ganas de dormir.

Alguien tocó la pesada puerta de madera un par de veces. La joven que le secaba el cabello se disculpó antes de abrirla.

—Mi señora. —Era Tyrion Lannister.

Arya lo miró de reojo.

—S-señor —saludó. Arya nunca se había sentido cómoda tratando con la familia de la reina.

—Veo que cumplieron mis órdenes —observó mirando a las muchachas con sus ojos dispares. Como si captaran el mensaje, empezaron a retirarse entre reverencias torpes.

Seguidamente entraron de nuevo las dos mujeres a llevarse la bañera. Arya se percató de que eran las mismas que lo acompañaban cuando llegó a la Fortaleza Roja.

—Siento si os asustan —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Pero imaginé que os gustarían más que mis otros… compañeros. —El pequeño hombre echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta que habían cerrado y juntó sus manos—. Lamento que mi sobrino sea tan bestia para tratar con los demás. ¿Os encontráis mejor?

—El agua caliente… me hizo sentir mejor —contestó Arya, insegura.

El enano asintió y la miró unos segundos.

—¿Os golpea con frecuencia?

Arya guardó silencio, recordando las primeras semanas como prisionera de aquel monstruo. El rey solía ponerse de mal humor muy seguido, y una vez se había enfadado por algo bastante simple: Arya no era Sansa.

—No vas a poder usar el vestido que le regalé a tu hermana para el torneo —dijo con fastidio—. Vas a verte como una pordiosera con esos que tienes.

—La reina los escogió para mí —había dicho sin pensar, desafiante.

Aquellas palabras le costaron varios golpes. Arya había intentado escapar al primero apartando la cabeza con rapidez, tal como haría una danzarina del agua, pero Meryn Trant la había cogido por un brazo y le había dado dos bofetadas tan fuertes que le escocieron las mejillas. El siguiente fue con la espada: había pensado por unos segundos que el rey la mataría… pero el guardia la golpeó con la parte plana una, dos, tres veces… y los brazos y espalda le dolieron por varios días.

—Te irá peor si intentas esquivar los golpes —observó el Perro mientras la levantaba del suelo con brazos ligeros—. Te dije que te ahorraras un poco de dolor, niña —añadió con voz brusca.

«Tú mataste a Mycah y me quitaste a Aguja», se repetía. Si hubiese tenido a Aguja, tal vez… tal vez ella…

Días después, el rey le había ordenado a Arys Oakheart que la golpeara por haberle contestado.

—S-su majestad… —El guardia parecía dudarlo—. La niña…

—Si tanto te importa —dijo con el rostro rojo de la cólera—, entonces haré que los azoten a ambos.

A Arys Oakheart no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

—Lo siento —había susurrado antes de abofetearla.

Aquella vez, Arya perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una rodilla. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar; había vuelto a abrirse una costra que se hizo cuando practicaba su equilibrio en las escaleras.

—Sansa era la guapa; a esta podéis tocarle el rostro cuanto queráis —decía Joffrey con desinterés.

Arya se tocó la mejilla.

—Siempre se enfada conmigo —contestó. A pesar de la rabia que sentía al revivir aquellos recuerdos, deseaba echarse a dormir; los párpados le pesaban.

Jamás habría pensado que aquellos ojos dispares pudieran demostrar compasión… pero así fue.

—Mi hermana nunca supo frenar a mi sobrino —dijo antes de suspirar, cansado—. No permitiré que os siga golpeando, lady Stark.

Aquel trato le habría hecho arrugar la nariz y asegurar con vehemencia que ella no era una dama; que esas cosas eran para Sansa, no para ella… pero esta vez, guardó silencio.

«Yo lancé su estúpida espada al río —pensaba Arya, mirando el brillo de las velas que las doncellas habían encendido. El recuerdo le resultaba amargo—. Ojalá lo hubiese lanzado a él también».

El enano la miró una última vez.

—Al menos, permitid que envíe un maestre para que os revise —ofreció.

…

Sansa lloró esa noche. Recordaba cómo el viento se había llevado los mechones de cabello castaño rojizo mientras ella los contemplaba, impotente. Sollozó con el rostro oculto en sus manos, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Al día siguiente, se había acercado a ella un muchacho de mirada dura y de cabello oscuro como la noche.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Sansa bajó la vista y movió la cabeza, temerosa. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a pulir su casco con ahínco.

«Al menos, él tiene algo que es suyo —pensaba con tristeza—. Yo no tengo nada».

No sabía si era peor tener que vivir siempre entre la suciedad y el mal olor de las ropas, o tener que ocuparse entre los árboles para que no la vieran. Las primeras noches le resultaba casi imposible, y era peor porque un niño al que llamaban Pastel Caliente le gustaba molestarla y hasta había intentado seguirla varias veces junto a otro huérfano, Lommy Manosverdes. No paró hasta que el mismo muchacho de cabello oscuro le había dicho que «no lo jodiera más» y «que lo dejará mear en paz» y finalmente que «tal vez debía tener una extraña fijación con las pichas, porque seguro quería vérsela al otro». Rojo de la vergüenza por la implicación, Pastel Caliente dejó de insistir, al igual que Lommy Manosverdes, aunque ahora planeaban una manera de vengarse de él.

—Quieren darme una paliza. A lo mejor los golpeados terminan siendo ellos —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Por cierto, me llamo Gendry.

—Robb —respondió en voz bajita.

—¿Robb? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Gendry frunció el ceño.

—El anterior rey se llamaba Robert. Mi padre era… mi padre pensaba que era bueno y me nombró así por él, pero ahora está muerto.

—Mi padre también está muerto. Al menos tú sí conociste al tuyo —dijo luego de unos segundos—. El mío seguramente era un borracho.

Sansa no supo qué contestar. Hasta entonces, no se le había ocurrido que nadie pudiese no conocer a su padre. Tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

Un día, Yoren los envió a buscar comida. Lommy se hizo con unas manzanas que robó de un huerto y Pastel Caliente recogió unas bayas que resultaron ser tóxicas. Estuvo enfermo dos días enteros, pero al menos no retrasó el viaje. Otro día, uno de los arqueros trajo una liebre que comieron todos esa misma noche. A Sansa le tocó un muslo que Yoren se encargó de darle disimuladamente junto a unos cuantos trozos de cebolla. No era la comida más abundante ni la más deliciosa, pero mantuvo su estómago lleno por una noche.

Comió mejor cuando se detuvieron en una posada poco después. Los reclutas incluso llegaron a bañarse, y Sansa tuvo que contemplarlos a todos mientras regresaban limpios y sin malos olores, mientras ella no podía arriesgarse por temor a que la descubriesen. El hermano negro se había sentado a su costado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su pichel de cerveza y escudriñó su rostro con inquietud. Luego, palmeó la daga que llevaba en el cinturón y le aseguró que la usaría de nuevo en unos días.

—Se ve muy disparejo, niño; apenas y ves lo poco que te llevas a la boca —dijo pasando su enorme mano por entre los cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos. Tiró de unos cuantos—. Lo tenías muy largo.

Sansa recordó cómo el viento había arrastrado sus cabellos.

—Estate quieto. —Yoren se inclinó sobre ella y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

Sansa sintió la daga rasguñándole la cabeza una vez más y cerró los ojos. Los finos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre la piel de su frente y le provocaron cosquillas. Cuando él terminó y ella por fin pudo apartárselos y abrir los ojos, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. «A madre le gustaba cepillarme el cabello». De pronto, el tronco donde se encontraba sentada le pareció muy duro.

—Mucho mejor. —Yoren arrugó el entrecejo—. Será más fácil cuando tenga que recortarte el cabello de camino al Muro.

—G-gracias —musitó.

Esa misma noche comieron unas cuantas manzanas que Yoren se vio obligado a pagar a unos campesinos de mirada hambrienta y mejillas hundidas. Sansa se estremeció cuando mordió una; las lágrimas le saltaron a los ojos y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no escupir el pequeño trozo que había arrancado con los dientes… pero se obligó a continuar. Su mirada se perdía en algún lugar mientras masticaba y tragaba, sin prestar atención a los demás. Todavía le asustaba cuando se acordaba de los guardias y de cómo quisieron llevarse a Gendry unos días atrás. Por unos segundos, había cruzado por su mente la idea de acercarse a ellos y decirles quién era. Así, al menos se verían obligados a brindarle protección, porque para eso servían, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, se acordó de lo que le había dicho Yoren y guardó silencio, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—¿Por qué te estaban buscando? —había querido saber Lommy. Ahora miraba a Gendry con una mezcla de miedo y respeto.

Sansa también se hacía la misma pregunta. Por un momento había temido que los mataran a todos cuando exigieron llevárselo (y si la reconocían, decía Yoren, su destino sería todavía peor: nunca regresaría a Invernalia), pero Yoren los había echado.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —Gendry fruncía el ceño—. Yo nunca le hice nada a nadie. Antes era aprendiz de herrero. —Acarició el casco con forma de toro que siempre llevaba—. Pero… un día encontré mis cosas listas y a mi maestro diciéndome que tenía que unirme a la Guardia.

—Seguro robaste —dijo Lommy, recuperando el valor—. Por eso tu maestro te echó.

—¡Yo no robaba! —espetó Gendry, furioso.

Lommy había llevado su mano a la empuñadura de la daga que había reclamado como suya cuando enterraron a uno de los reclutas, pero el hermano negro los había mandado a callar a todos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y varios regresaron de entre los árboles luego de unos minutos, se echaron a dormir y acordaron que sería Gendry quien montara guardia. Sansa se relamió los labios, ansiosa. Tendría que esperar un poco más, aunque ella habría preferido no hacerlo nunca. Todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar, y la segunda noche se había sentido incapaz, aunque la necesidad fue mucha. Yoren se encontraba cerca de uno de los carromatos masticando su hojamarga cuando se le acercó.

—N-no quiero… hacerlo entre los árboles —le había dicho a Yoren en voz baja, sintiéndose miserable—. Es sucio.

—¿Sucio, dices? —Había clavado sus duros ojos oscuros en ella. Sansa había dado un paso atrás—. ¿Creías que ibas a mear en los finos retretes de la reina cuando te traje?

—N-no… —quiso explicar Sansa, avergonzada.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a salir con esta mierda, te habría dejado en Desembarco del Rey. —El hombre escupió.

Sansa se sobresaltó y bajó la cabeza.

—L-lo siento. —Esta vez, no se le ocurrió pronunciar «mi señor». Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista—. I-iré.

«Arya tenía razón —pensaba—. No sirvo más que para cantar y bordar». Una voz en su mente le decía que pronto estaría en Invernalia, que aquello no importaría más… pero no podía evitar extrañar todas las comodidades que había conocido.

Habría estado dormitando un buen rato cuando el sonido de un lobo aullando la hizo abrir los ojos. Sansa se incorporó en el mismo instante en que otro se le unía.

—Lobos —susurró. Escudriñó los rostros de los reclutas, para ver si alguien más se había despertado. Lommy dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el saco de manzanas que había robado a modo de almohada; Pastel Caliente se había tendido de costado y en esos instantes roncaba plácidamente, susurrando de cuando en cuando algo que no lograba entender; Kurz y Koss dormían juntos, espalda contra espalda; Tarber se había hecho un ovillo a pies de Cutjack, quien parecía apreciar que el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho le proporcionara un poco de calor a sus pies; de la parte trasera de la carreta no escuchaba nada, aparte de un gruñido que seguro provenía de uno de esos hombres; los demás, estaban tan dormidos como ellos.

Sansa se levantó, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Rodeó los cuerpos de los demás y avanzó, muy suavemente, en el momento en que otro lobo aullaba. El sonido le hizo estremecer el cuerpo y tuvo que detenerse. «Que sigan dormidos, por favor», rezó en silencio. Los dioses escucharon sus plegarias, y nadie abrió ni un solo ojo. Respiró, y con el corazón todavía agitado, dio otro paso.

Crack, crack, crack. Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba frente a Gendry. El muchacho se había sentado de brazos cruzados con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, y estaba sentado sobre otro más pequeño. En ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió a Sansa.

—¿Qué haces? —Gendry se había puesto de pie, sujetando una de las espadas que Yoren le había dado.

—V-voy a… a ocuparme —contestó.

—¿Y por qué te vas tan lejos?

Sansa no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me gusta que me vean.

El muchacho bufó.

—Regresa rápido —accedió—. Pero no te alejes demasiado; hay lobos.

Asintió, todavía un poco nerviosa. Crack, crack, crack. Las hojas se quejaban bajo sus pies.

Otro lobo aulló. Sansa se detuvo un momento.

—Lobos —repitió. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma; de pronto había sentido mucho frío—. Si Dama estuviera conmigo, tal vez no me sentiría tan mal… —Al pensar en su loba, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. «Dama me cuidaría. Le ordenaría que no se alejara nunca de mí y en noches como esta me haría compañía». Pero sabía que aquello no podría ser. Dama estaba muerta.

Cuando volvió, el muchacho había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado y dormitaba. Sansa se paró unos segundos, insegura. «¿Debería despertarlo?». Antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa, él abrió los ojos.

Sansa no necesitó que le ordenaran que regresara. Se cubrió con la gastada capa de lana que había dejado a un lado, agradeciendo el calor que le brindaba a pesar del olor y de la fría tierra que acariciaba su espalda. Se reconfortaba pensando en que una vez que llegara a Invernalia se daría un buen baño caliente y contemplaría cómo la suciedad se escurriría de entre su piel, dejando todo atrás… y vestiría ropa limpia y abrigada, y zapatos que le quedaran bien. Y le contaría a Robb cómo llegó ahí, y le pediría que recompensara a Yoren por haberla traído. Y a Gendry también, porque gracias a él ya no la molestaban; incluso, se le ocurría que tal vez no fuera necesario que se uniera a la Guardia. «Tal vez pueda ser aprendiz de herrero en Invernalia». Él fabricaría armas para Robb; con esas armas, Robb podría rescatar a Arya de la reina y de Joffrey. El estómago le rugió. «También le diría que los reclutas no tenían mucha comida». Algunos le aterraban, como los tres hombres que iban encadenados en la parte trasera de una carreta —y sentía pena por Jon ante la perspectiva de que se convirtiesen en hermanos muy pronto—, pero los suministros escaseaban cada vez más y conseguir comida se hacía muy difícil… Un par de noches atrás, había notado que las ropas le quedaban un poco más sueltas que antes; además, se sentía cansada y adolorida.

Contempló el cielo, como había hecho tantas veces las noches anteriores. «Soy una Stark de Invernalia —pensó—. Puedo ser fuerte y valiente». El cometa todavía seguía ahí: rojo como la sangre, rasgando el cielo, brillante. Sansa cerró los ojos y se sintió caer en el mundo de los sueños… Veía al cometa acercarse, caer sobre ella… Sansa sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho cuando la cubrió por completo. Era rojo, rojo, rojo…


End file.
